


A faster way to love is through hate

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Helina felt as if she was the only one noticing the strange happenings at Hogwarts until a certain Mr.Black came in to the picture. But, was hate, as she claimed, all she felt for him? Had the notorious play boy found his match?





	1. September 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Disclaimer : I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters……

 

“Do you want to hurt yourself, Black?”

 

“Do you have to be so loud, love?”

 

“Don’t call me that!!!!!!!!”

 

“Alright, love,…” 

 

Whatever that git had been meaning to say was cut short as the compartment door next to us was blasted open and Peter peeked out looking sheepish, wand in hand and his cauldron in pieces. Wait………….cauldron??????

 

“What were you doing in that compartment? No, don’t answer that. Just leave, Pete before I blow up” I roared(I was a Griffindor afterall). 

 

Peter scurried away from the scene, too scared to even think of protesting. 

 

“And you………you better watch your back or you just might find unpleasant surprises in your wake”

 

“Are you promising me something, Jones?” 

 

“Black!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

 

Lily POV 

 

I am sooooooooooo excited this year. I could still imagine the day a few weeks back when I had received my Hogwarts letter…….. 

 

Few weeks back 

 

“Lily…you have an owl waiting for you. Come down please”

 

“Coming, Mum” 

 

I scampered down the steps only to find that I had received my Hogwarts letter. Oh! just the usual. 

 

Don’t take it wrong, I love Hogwarts but I had been expecting a letter from Helina for a week now. I was so worried about her that I didn’t even notice the extra weight until my Mum pointed it out. 

 

“It looks larger than usual, doesn’t it?” 

 

Only then did I notice the additional letter and a badge like thing in the cover. “Must be my prefects’ badge” I told her. 

 

”I’m gonna go and write a letter to Helina, Mum” I said as I went upstairs. What was with the other letter? I hope it wasn’t bad news…. 

 

General POV

 

Helen Evans sighed as she heard Lily squeal from her room upstairs. 

 

“Mum! Mum!……” 

 

“Lily! I swear, if it’s the ferret again, im not going to chase it away for you. You are a witch for goodness’ sake!”

 

“It isn’t that mum! I made Head Girl! Isn’t that great?” Lily squealed again as her mother entered her room and hugged her. 

 

“Yes, Lily Dear. I’ll go tell your Dad and Petunia the good news. Now, didn’t you say you had a letter to write?” she smiled as she left the room closing the door behind her leaving Lily to read the letter she had received again. 

 

Dear Miss. Lily Evans, We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen from among the students of Hogwarts to be the Head Girl for this year……………………You are requested to meet the Head Boy in the Heads Compartment on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. We wish you all the very best for your upcoming year.

 

Regards, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. 

 

Lily set the letter aside and sat down to write a letter to Helina. 

 

Dear Helina, I hope you are alright there. I guess Potter hasn’t managed to blow up your house yet, eh! How you live next door to that thing is beyond me! On to more important matters, 

 

HOW DARE YOU NOT REPLY TO ME HELINA JONES? YOU BETTER REPLY TO THIS ONE OR THE NEXT ONE MIGHT JUST BE A HOWLER. 

 

Anyway, I got Head Girl! Isn’t it great? and yes you still can’t prank the Slytherins without getting detention and no you can’t use the Head Girl status to make Black’s life living hell. Stop pouting, will you? Gud.

 

So, see you on September 1st on the train. You better not be late AGAIN. Im not confounding the driver this time. See you!!!!!! 

 

Love, Lily.

 

P.S. : Mum’s getting me a present!!!!!!!! 

 

“Peace” she called as her owl came soaring from its perch on the window. “Take it to Helina and don’t leave until she replies, okay?” 

 

At the mention of the name Helina the owl looked up with a twinkle in it’s eyes. “Oh get over it! You are a bloody owl! Now go”

 

Peace pecked Lily on the finger in indignation as it soared out the window. “Bloody owl just had to have a crush on my best friend” she muttered as she jumped around the room holding her finger. And, as predicted, Peace came back without a reply. 

 

“Are you promising me something, Jones?” 

 

“Black!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” 

 

So, I needn’t have worried afterall. The girl forgot to reply as usual. 

 

“I’m going to kill that idiot one day!” Helina huffed as she entered the compartment dragging her trunk along. 

 

As soon as she noticed Lily she hugged her and sat own opposite her by the window. “Hey Head Girl! Looks like I was right afterall wasn’t I?”

 

“What? First you don’t reply to my letters and now you talk in riddles. Are you sure you are alright? Potter didn’t get to you did he?” 

 

At the mention of the name Potter a ghost of a smile graced Helina’s feautures. 

 

“What is so funny?”

 

“You’ll soon know” 

 

“So, are you going to tell me why you didn’t reply or should I have to pester you some more?” 

 

“Alright! I give up! You know how James lives next door, right? This year Sirius sodding Black decided to spend the summer with him and so………I couldn’t find the time to reply to you because……..”

 

“Because you were too busy pranking him, is that it?”

 

“Well………you always give me detention for it at school so I thought it would be good to trick him when he was at the Potters’.”

 

“And? You are surely hiding something”

 

“Well……” 

 

“Well what Lina?”

 

“Now he thinks that somehow I have fallen for his ‘impeccable’ charm. Like I didn’t know better!” she huffed and sat down flicking her raven hair out of her sapphire blue eyes. 

 

Just then the compartment door slid open and in came Emily and Remus discussing the pros and cons of being a prefect. “What I mean is that you have more authority. You get more respect from firsties, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, but it isn’t all it’s made out to be. You’ll see now that you have got Lily’s place as Gryffindor prefect…..” 

 

“You got made prefect? That’s wonderful” Lily exclaimed as she bounded up to hug Emily. 

 

“Nice to see you too Lils! Hey Lina! Why was Sirius looking for you?”

 

“Most probably to profess his undying love for her” James replied as he entered the now crowded compartment with Peter in tow. 

 

“Hey Lily!” 

 

“Yes, Potter?” 

 

“Oh! I just came to remind you of the meeting at the Heads compartment. You too Remus and Emily. Come on let’s go!” 

 

“Why would you care about the Heads meeting, Potter?”

 

“’Cause I’m Head Boy?” 

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Have you ever tried breaking glass? You’d probably give the Fat Lady a run for her money with your screeches” 

 

“Detention, Black!”

 

“But we’re still on the train!” 

 

“Make it two” 

 

“But……..but…..Prongs, do something”

 

“Do you want a third one?” 

 

“Alright! Alright! Calm down Evans. Gee! One would think that I suggested she jump off the train, the way she shouts”

 

“Black!!!!” 

 

And that was when the train stopped and everything went black. 


	2. Voldemort's.............solo performance?

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters 

 

Chapter 2: Voldemort's..........solo performance?

 

"What the hell?"-Sirius" 

 

Why did the train stop?"-Emily 

 

"Peter! Stop stepping on my shoes!"-Lily 

 

"Get away from me, Black!"-Helina 

 

"Are you alright, Lily?"-James

 

"James, Lily, I think you ought to go take a look."

 

"Ever the wise one, our Remmy" Sirius said as the heads headed out to see the reason for the sudden halt.

 

Lily and James tried to assure the people looking out of the compartments as they passed by which had them slowed down and it  
took them nearly fifteen minutes to reach the driver's compartment.

 

 

As they entered, they could see the outline of two people silhouetted against the window.

 

"Lumos!" both Lily and James had drawn out their wands.

 

"Welcome, dearies!" Bellatrix Lestrange cackled as she held a wand to the driver's throat.

 

"What do you want, Bella?" James asked as he took a casual step forward, effectively blocking Lily's vision of the deranged Death Eater.

 

He knew what would ensue.

 

"Oh! Just having some fun until the Dark Lord arrives, of course.Now that you're here, shall we get on with it?" she asked as she turned towards her hostage.

 

"It's a pity you have to go but I cannot take the chance of having a witness, now, can I?"

 

Lily could only hear the muttered unforgivable and the slump of the driver's now dead form on the train floor.

 

James had prevented her from watching the cruel fate of the driver.

 

A part of her was grateful but the other, bigger part was irritated that he thought her so _delicate_. 

 

She put all that in her voice as she said, "You'd better be ready for  
Azkaban. Dumbledore will be here soon", watching Helina's patronus, a white tiger, fly across.

 

"I will be done before he even gets the news, Miss. Evans"

 

" **Voldemort!** What do you want now?"

 

"My Lord! Let me take care of these weaklings"

 

"Patience Bella. We may have a use for these two after all"

 

"I'd _die_ rather than be your puppet" James shouted.

 

"You can do just that _after_ being useful, Potter"

 

Lily, getting the cue, slowly started inching towards the compartment door which had closed on their entry while James distracted the other two.

 

"Imperio!"

 

She watched in admiration as the curse failed to take any effect on James.

 

"You are forgetting that my parents are Aurors, _Riddle_ " James smirked as he pointed his wand at the seething man.

 

"Let's see how you hold against this. Crucio!"

 

"Rictusempra!"James struggled to keep his wand aloft while Lily tried to get out of the compartment.

 

"Leave, Bella"

 

"But, my Lord."

 

"You dare disobey me?"

 

"Of course not" she said as she disapparated.

 

The sound of her apparition synced with the click of the lock as Lily opened the door and slid out.

 

As soon as she adjusted to the dim light, she ran back to her compartment and alerted everybody.

 

They then proceeded to lock the students in the compartments and sealed the doors so that no one could run around and get themselves into trouble. 

 

As the six of them proceeded to the front of the train, they were joined by Frank Longbottom and Alice Dryrot.

 

"How did you come out?"

 

"We were at the end of the train. You couldn't have seen us" Frank replied as they rushed forward "Are we in trouble?"

 

"Trouble? _Trouble_? I think this situation is worth a better word than _trouble_ , Longbottom!" Alice huffed.

 

"And here I thought they were together" Sirius' voice was muffled as several cracks sounded and the adults began arriving.

 

Just as they entered the compartment, James, who had lost all his energy by then, fell down.

 

Voldemort had little time to devote in killing his prey as many more started to arrive in the room.

 

"Think about it, Potter. Tell your friends here. One of them might be the one" he said as he disapparated out without the thing he came for.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Dumbledore watched as the students filed in to the Great Hall for the beginning of the year feast. 

 

He could see that some of them, nine if he was to be bothered with specifics, were missing.

 

And all of them were from Gryffindor.

 

He couldn't say that he didn't know where they were.

 

He sighed as the sorting hat was brought out and the sorting ceremony began.

 

He would go visit them as soon as the feast began.

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

"We have to see him"

 

"You must let him rest. Dueling You-Know-Who isn't a walk in the park and Lord knows how many unforgivable curses he took. You need to rest too"

 

"We just want to see for ourselves if he is alright"

 

"Let them in Poppy. I'd like a word with them all if you don't mind?"

 

"Of course, Albus" she replied as she led the lot into the hospital wing to where James was lying on the bed.

 

\--------------XXXXXXXXX-------------

 

A/n: Hello! I know it's a rather quick update but I couldn't help it. 

I love this story so. 

As usual, review.

 

Preview of the next chapter:

 

"Aren't you forgetting something, Potter?"

 

"Like what?"

 

"Like rounds?"

 

"Oh shit! I forgot"

 

"Listen Potter. Just because I'm Head Girl doesn't mean I'm gonna let you off the hook. You'll do your part whether you like it or not".

 

She could be menacing when she wanted to I thought as I got up to go for the night time stroll, as I liked to think it.

 

"We are not on a night time stroll, Potter"

 

_Nail on the head_.

 

"We're looking for people out after curfew and no matter who it is, we give them detention. It includes both our friends, got that?"

 

"Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean shouldn't we, like, give them a warning first time or something?"

 

"I don't think so. People break rules knowing they are breaking them. I don't have time for pity parties, Potter"

 

This was going to be a looong night. 


	3. Nighttime strolls and Disconcerting heads

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……

Chapter 3: Night time strolls and disconcerting heads

"How are you feeling, James?" Dumbledore asked as he led the group into the infirmary.

"I'm fine Professor. Just a few broken ribs from when I fell"

"Fine? Fine? You duel You-Know-Who and you tell me you are fine? Who are you kidding, Potter?"

"I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear, Evans but I was just trying to be optimistic. Ever heard of the word?" James snapped before he could stop himself.

A tense silence settled in the room. James, in the seven years he had known Lily, had never called her by her surname much less snapped at her.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "I'm sure you have had enough excitement for the day. It would be preferable if all of you forgot about the mishap. Let the incident be forgotten"

"But the driver?" Lily exclaimed

"I know, Ms. Evans. His death is a great loss to us, but we have to make sure that this incident does not pass behind these four walls"

"James, as soon as you are released, I request your presence in my office"

"Yes, Professor"

"If there's nothing else to be said, let's leave James to be fussed over by Madame Pompfrey" Dumbledore replied as he proceeded to leave the room.

"Bye, James" they chorused as they left the room.

"Miss. Evans?"

"I need to speak with Potter about Head duties, Madame Pompfrey"

"Be quick"

"Yes, Madame"

"Lily, listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It was just that I was tired and………"

"It's alright, Potter" Lily replied off-handedly "Everybody is entitled to do some snapping after what you went through. Listen, what I wanted to tell you was that I'll cover for you till you recover"

"Thanks, Lily"

"Don't mention it, Potter. Sleep well" she replied, and in a rare act of kindness, smiled at him before leaving the room.

I'm done for thought James as he replayed that smile in his mind over and over.

Few weeks later:

James POV

"Hey, Lily!" I greeted from my place on the couch by the fire in the Heads Commonroom. Yeah! We have a separate comonroom and dorms. Isn't that great?

"Potter?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Like what?"

"Like rounds?"

"Oh shit! I forgot"

"Listen Potter. Just because I'm Head Girl doesn't mean I'm gonna let you off the hook. You'll do your part in this whether you like it or not".

She could be menacing when she wanted to I thought as I got up to go for the night time stroll, as I liked to think it.

"We are not on a night time stroll, Potter"

Nail on the head.

"We're looking for people out after curfew and no matter who it is, we give them detention. It includes both our friends, got that?"

"Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean shouldn't we, like, give them a warning first time or something?"

"I don't think so. People break rules knowing they are breaking them. I don't have time for pity parties, Potter"

This was going to be a looong night.

"What I mean is, what if you were in the library and lost track of time and by the time you leave the library it is past curfew?"

"Why would I lose track of time in the first place?"

"Uh……..You found a book that was fascinating?"

"I'd take it to the commonroom"

"You had piles of homework?"

"Why would I have that if I'd finished it before. I don't procrastinate things, Potter"

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you, Lily. It's not right to expect that of everybody. Let's go to the kitchens"

"Okay. I'm still not convinced, Potter"

"Do you like Shakespeare?"

"That was a random question, Potter"

"No. Tell me"

"I guess I do. Why?"

"Have you read The Merchant of Venice?"

"Have you?"

"Yes, but that's beside the point. Answer me"

"Yes, I have"

"Do you remember the line When mercy seasons justice?"

"Yes, why………….Oh!"

I turned away from her and looked at the portrait of the fruit bowl.

"Wanna go in?"

"It's past curfew and we have to finish the rounds. Let's go" Lily replied as she turned in the direction they had come from.

"Wait, Lily!" I called as I turned and caught her hand.

"What is it?"

"This one time, Lily"

"No"

"Why not? Come on? Loosen up a bit"

"I don't need to 'loosen up', Potter. It's you that needs to grow up"

"Okay. I'll try. But let's go this one in time, alright?"

"I guess…….."

As we entered, I could see the elves preparing for the next days breakfast.

"Do they ever sleep?" Lily asked as she looked on in wonder at the bustling elves.

"Dunno. Hey, Miley" I greeted as I saw my favorite house elf head towards me.

"You know their names?"

"Of course! I come here at least twice a week and so I'm familiar with almost all of them"

"Hello Master…..sorry, James"

"That's a good girl. Can you get us some pumpkin juice and some cookies?" I had been about to say butterbeer but I didn't think that'd go well with Lily.

"Sure" she replied as she went to fix us food.

"Sit down, Lily"

"She seems to know you quite well"

"She knows Sirius better. He comes here almost everyday"

"I never saw him on my rounds"

"Not after curfew. Contrary to popular belief, Sirius does follow a few school rules"

"Like?"

"Like curfew, for one. And……..he doesn't go up the staircase that leads to the girls' dorms"

"You can't go up there, you mean"

"You think we wouldn't have found a way around it by now? You underestimate us rather grossly, Lily"

"Oh! So you mean to say that you have come up those stairs?"

"Once or twice………I assure you it wasn't for anything that would be considered immoral"

"Immoral, Potter? The very fact that you came up the stairs is immoral"

"Oh…….I………it was jus because……"

"Save yourself the embarrassment, Potter. It doesn't matter to me what reasons you had" Lily replied as she took the glass of pumpkin juice from Miley.

"Alright. I met Dumbledore yesterday and he told me a few things to be discussed with you"

"About the train ride?"

"No. About organizing an event"

"Don't change tracks, Potter. What did Dumbledore say about the train ride?"

"He seems to have forgotten about it entirely. So, about this event"

End James POV

"He's lying"

If anyone had bothered to come to the entrance to the kitchens at Hogwarts at midnight that day, they'd have seen the most disconcerting sight of Sirius Black's head.

Not that Sirius' head was disconcerting in general. Not at all. Though Helina would disagree, that was the truth. Now, moving on from the disconcerting-ness of Sirius' head, the fact that made it disconcerting was that his head would have been found floating around without a body attached below it with Helina standing nearby, holding her wand. Now this, in Hogwarts, will lead to many hasty conclusions and nasty consequences but due to Helina's luck (or was it Sirius'?) no one was about and they could talk freely.

"How would you know?" Helina asked as she silently removed the disillusionment charm she had placed on herself.

"I know when James is lying. He taps his foot and his left eye narrows just a bit"

"So?"

"So, you saw for yourself how quickly he changed the subject. It isn't like James to hide anything from Lily. Especially when she specifically asks for it"

"You mean to say he's hiding something?"

"Either that or he's being made to do so"

"Who'd do that?"

"Dumbledore?"

"Possibly. What do you think?"

"You really wanna know?"

Oh! How did I end up with the world's greatest perv in the middle of no where?

A/n : You wanna know? Wait for the next chapter.

As always, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Troll heads and masterplans

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They are all JK's.

Chapter 4 : Troll heads and masterplans

It was a beautiful sunny saturday, about a week after the start of the year and Helina was sitting in a chair by the window in the Hogwarts library peacefully reading a book……………….or that's what she wanted to think she was doing while she was stuck in the Gryffindor Common room doing a dreadfully mind numbing essay on Troll Rebellion.

Why would the trolls rebel? It's not as if they can be denied rights, what with them being……….trolli-ish……….

Bang!

And here comes the Head Troll.  
"What do you want, Black?"

"You know that is a sentence that spells disaster" Sirius said as he plopped down on the sofa.

"You are what spells disaster, Black"

"What's this……….don't you think that's a bit………..degrading of trolls?"

"What?"

Helina grabbed the parchment from Sirius and started reading it.

Why would the trolls rebel? It's not as if they can be denied rights, what with them being……….trolli-ish……….

"Oh god! Not again"

"Trouble in paradise?"

"None of your business, Black"

"Need help?"

"Not if you were the only person on the universe"

"Ah well! Your loss"

"Did you have a reason for coming here or was it just to irritate people in general?"

"No. Not people in general. Just you"

"Seeing as you have succeeded in annoying me, will you leave now?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Nope"

"You are an idiot?"

"Oh! Never mind. You'll never get it right. Now, I want you to listen to me carefully, alright?"

"Whatever you've got to say, I have no interest in it, so you might as well save it"

"Even if it's about the attack on the train?"

"Ye………What?"

"Look, I just wanted to tell you this. Don't you think all this hush hush about the train ride is too suspicious? I mean, everybody knows about Voldemort's attacks. Why should this one be concealed? James had promised to tell me what went on with Dumbledore before he went. Then, he comes back and is all silent and brooding. He refused to acknowledge that any thing even happened on the train. Remmy, Pete and Frank are the same"

"The boys are no better then"

"So, the girls are the same?"

"Every time I try to bring up the subject, they start speaking about something else"

"So, what do you think?"

"Let's start with the facts that we have"

"Okay! Take a paper"

"No. What if it gets into the wrong hands?"

"I'm a marauder, or did you forget that?"

"You sure it will be safe?"

"Trust me"

"Oh, alright! Let's jot down what we have so far"

"Voldemort's sudden attack on the Hogwarts Express. Why now? Why on the train?"

"The second question should be easy to answer. He couldn't penetrate the shields of Hogwarts"

"Then, the next thing : No casualities"

"Except the driver"

"That wasn't planned"

"How do you know?"

"It was Bella who killed him and Voldemort was pretty ticked when he saw that"

"Yeah. I was able to ground that out of Lily. So, from his previous attacks we know that he leaves behind a trail of deaths. Why not this time?"

"And there is another thing that doesn't add up"

"What?"

"The Dark Mark"

"What about it?"

"There was no Dark Mark above the train was there?"

"Oh! You mean to say that if Voldemort had wanted the death to be known, he'd have left a Dark Mark?"

"Yes. He never fails to rub it in about how powerful he is. There was no need for him to be so………….discreet about the attack. There was no chance of any of us winning him in duel"

"Even Dumbledore?"

"He seems to be holding himself back. I dunno why. Another thing that is fishy. Dumbledore is powerful enough to destroy him. Then why doesn't he?"

"Any thing else?"

"Do you remember what he told James just before he left?"

"Some thing about telling his friends?"

"Yeah and something about one of us being the one"

"The One? What does that mean?"

"That's what I intend to find out"

"I'm not standing in the side lines"

"Alright! We're in this together, is that okay?"

"As much as I regret to say this, I think we'll make it"

"That's the spirit!"

"Now, what are we going to do?"

"Leave that to me. I'll come up with a master plan"

"I'll leave you to your planning then, Black"

"About that,……"

"About what?"

"You know, since we're in this together and all, may be calling each other by surnames might seem a bit………."

"Alright, Blac……Sirius"

"Great, Hel"

"Hel?"

"Your name is too long, you know"

"I'm already regretting this!"

"Another thing, Helly"

"Don't even think about it Sirius. Just because I agreed to work with you doesn't mean I'll go out with you"

"Well………It was worth a try! Hey! Don't you need your essay back?"

"Keep it as my gift, Sirius. Some one needed to write your pathetic life story"

"Hey!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

See where that has led me? I never should have let him plan. He was sure to come up with the stupidest plan. How is following James and Lily around the castle gonna help! Oh god! I must have been out of my mind when I agreed to this! May be writing about trolls got to my head. Ya. That must have been it.

"Sirius, wait! Why are you running? Ugh! I'm never agreeing to his plans ever again"

A/n: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Another chapter is here. I hope you like it. If you have any doubts, ask me!!!!!!!!!

As always, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Tapestry Conversations and Plan B

Chapter 5: Tapestry conversations and Plan B

“Where are you, Sirius? I swear, if you don’t come out now, I’ll….I’ll……..Ouch! Wha…..”

As she was pulled behind a tapestry, she tried to attack her capturer resulting in both of them toppling to the floor.

“Look what you’ve done now” came the muffled voice of Sirius as he tried to stand up with Helina still on top of him.

“What I did? You were the one who assaulted me!”

“If I hadn’t done that, we’d have gotten caught. Filch was just rounding the corner”

“I never heard any sound. How did you know?”

“Through this!”

“What’s this? A bit of parchment? Are you kidding me?”

“Try reading it”

Sirius watched in amusement as Helina tried every possible revealing spell she knew and it, in turn, showed entertaining retorts like,  
Is that your best spell Jones?

Messrs. Padfoot insists on mentioning that he’d like it very much if you’d go out on a date with him.

Not wanting the map to say any further, Sirius said, “Give it here. I solemnly swear I’m up to no good”

“That’s nothing new. Wai…………….WoW!”

Helina watched in awe as the map of Hogwarts unfolded before her. Before she could say any thing, words began to appear on the map in a beautiful script.

“That’s Moony’s handwriting. Too neat for his own good”

“You mean you guys made this?”

“Yup. Made it in third year to see if……………. That’s beside the point. Read what it says”

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP

“The Marauders’ map! So his was the map James was talking about the other day”

“James?”

“Back in our…Fourth year, I think. James mentioned some thing about a map to Remus. When I asked about it he told me that it was a joke product that was yet to hit the stores”

“Oh! The coast is clear. Let’s go”

“Look. I don’t think this is helping. How about we try another approach”

“What is it?”

“Why don’t we try following the Slytherins?”

“I’m not trailing after those slimy…..”

“Even if it would lead us to information?”

Helina watched as a struggle played out on Sirius’ face. Finally, after about two minutes, Sirius let out a sigh and said, “Alright. We’ll follow the Slytherins”

“Great. Now….”

“On one condition”

“What?”

“If ever we’re caught, you made me do it”

“You’re that easily persuaded?” Helina asked as she stepped outside the portrait and it closed behind her making her unable to hear Sirius’ reply of “For you, yes”  
As the duo reached the end of the corridor, they spotted Remus and Emily turning there.

“Hey guys!” Helina greeted cheerfully as if it was the most natural thing to be roaming the corridors past curfew.

“If Lily ever catches you……..What are you doing with Sirius? At this time of the night, too?” asked Remus.

“We were……We were………Sirius, you tell them. I’m too tired. See you later guys” Helina waved as she brushed past the two grinning prefects.

“So, Padfoot?”

“So what, Moony?”

“Since you are out after curfew and I’m a prefect………”

“My schedule is full this week”

“But Lily only gave you two detentions”

“You think I didn’t any after that? As you said, and I quote ”Sirius Black, you can’t stay out of trouble for more than a second!”” Sirius screeched.

“Hush Sirius! And I don’t have that high a voice”

“Whatever”

“So, you going to distract me again or are you going to tell me the reason for your little tryst?”

“It isn’t working, is it?”

“Nope”

“We were trying to cause trouble”

“Nothing new there”

“We tried entering the Slytherin Commonroom, but it wouldn’t budge without the password! We tried every thing! I even tried Parsletongue. It didn’t work”

“Never mind. Now go to the dorms, Sirius. And, No Detours. Got that?”

“Aye Aye Remmy!” Sirius did a mock salute as he ran down the corridor at break neck speed.

“That guys gonna break his neck one day” Emily said as she and Remus continued patrolling.

“And he’d say that he was the only one who could have a broken neck and still look gorgeous” Remus replied shaking his head at Sirius’ antics.

“That’s so like him”

“Come on. We have a few more corridors to patrol”

“Let’s go”

A/n: Hey every body. I know it’s been a long wait, but there it is! I know you people are probably gonna hate me for inserting a filler chapter here but what can I say? I’m sorry!

Anyway, the next chapter will be Remus and Emily for those who are expecting it!

As always, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. New plans and unwarranted blowups

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters……

Chapter 6: New plans and unwarranted blow ups

The next morning, Helina woke up to the sound of Emily’s soft singing from the shower.

“You woke me up” she pouted and folded her hands as Emily came out of the shower.

“I wasn’t too loud was I?” Emily asked self consciously.

“That’s the problem! You voice is too soft for any one to hear, yet, it wakes me up”

“And don’t worry. No one else would have heard. Honestly, you have such a sweet singing voice. Why you hide it is beyond me” she added seeing that Emily still wasn’t convinced that no one could have heard her song.

“You’re still shy?” Lily asked as she came out of her bed.

“What did you expect, Lily? That our little Emily will get rid of her stage fright in the light of dawn? Hasn’t happened in 17 years”

“Stop ganging up on me, you two. Get up and get ready. Breakfast is in an hour”

“An hour? What time is it?”

“A bit earlier than normal but, it’s best to be early on a Monday. See you guys downstairs. And don’t fight over the shower. It’s Helina’s turn today” Emily’s voice drifted back as she went down the stairs.

“Yes, Mother” the other two chorused as they scrambled to reach the shower first.

“Why couldn’t she just use the Heads’ Dorm shower? She is, after all, Head Girl!” Helina could be heard muttering, almost an hour later, as she descended the stairs.

“Muttering to yourself, Jones? You’re becoming more and more like Filch every day”

“And you, Black, are becoming more and more like Mrs.Norris each day”

“Not this early in the morning!” Alice exclaimed as she stood up from her place on the couch.

“Let’s go, Lina. Emily and Lily are already at the Great Hall”

“Let’s all go together” Frank suggested as he too stood up from his previous position next to Alice.

“Okay!”

“You guys go ahead. We’ll be there in a few minutes” Sirius replied as he skipped the last steps of the stairs and landed on the floor of the common room gracefully.

“What is it, Black?”

“Look. About that plan. I have an idea”

“We are not stalking any body again”

“No. No. What if, one of us dates a Slytherin?”

“What! No way! That’d be……”

“Why not, Helina?”

“Uh………Okay! And since you seem to have the worst dating record in Hogwarts, you can do the honors of executing this plan” 

“Worried your record will be smeared with Slytherin blood?”

“I don’t date Slytherins. Even some one with as low intelligence as you should know that”

“Okay! Okay! Stop taking swipes at my acumen”

“So, was that all?”

“Just one more thing. I’ll probably ask Garcia McLaughlin out by the end of the day”

“Is there any chance of her knowing the information that we want?”

“I think so. I’m sure she is related to my family some way. She is the most likely one to know such things without being too evil”

“Go ahead then” Helina replied as she stepped out of the common room.

“I’m doing this just for our plan, Lina. Just remember that”

“Why should I?”

“Just do remember, and, I can’t date her for too long or………”

“Or what, Sirius?”

“Nothing. I just can’t date her for long” Sirius evaded question as he rushed towards the Great Hall seeking to avoid explaining the workings of the minds of Blacks.

When did Sirius Black become so………serious?

True to his words, by the day’s evening, it was all over the school that Sirius Black, blood traitor extraordinaire, was dating Garcia McLaughlin, a Slytherin.

Though she had already known about it, there still was a small tug at her heart when she saw the two together.

What’s happened to you, Lina? Grow up. You knew this was gonna happen. What did you expect? That he’d chase after you till the end of time? You don’t like him anyway.

Then why does him dating her bother you so?

Uh………..

“What is it, Lina? Is there a problem? Don’t you understand some thing?”

Only then did Helina realize that she had spoken out loud the last bit and that there was a potions book sitting on her lap waiting to be read and understood.

“N…Nothing. This is just a bit confusing”

“The Polyjuice potion? What ever are you reading this for?” Lily asked as she looked up from her book on Ancient Runes.

“Oh…wrong page. Sorry” Helina replied sheepishly and tried to return to her studies. Tried being the key word.

“Is some thing the matter, Lina?” Alice asked after watching Helina try, in vain, to concentrate on the Elixir of Life and its properties.

“Nope. Nothing”

Except that I can’t seem to get that that idiot out of my mind.

Just at that moment, the portrait hole opened and said idiot, along with his friends, came in.

“Hey there ladies” Sirius greeted as went to sit beside Helina on the couch.

“Get away from me, Black” Helina snapped, earning the attention of the entire group.

“What’s put you in such a fowl mood, Lina?”

“I’m leaving, before I hurt you so badly that your girlfriend won’t even look at you”

“But………”

“Shove off” Helina said as she scurried towards the Girls Dorms.

“What did I do?” Sirius asked harmlessly.

“We are as puzzled as you are Sirius” Emily replied before she went after Helina.

A/n: Hey guys! The sixth chapter is up!!!!!!!! I know I said there’d be a lot of Emily in this chapter but I thought this one would be more in place with the plot of the story.

As always, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Night time Confrontations and Disturbing Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters……

Chapter 7: Night time confrontations and disturbing dreams

It had been a week since Sirius had started dating Garcia, and consequently, a week since Helina's outburst. Since then, Emily and Lily had in turns, tried to get her to talk about it, with little to no success.

Helina had refused to talk about it to any body and had begun to ignore Sirius like the plague. Consequently, the Marauders had been cut off from their lives.

Sirius had tried numerous times to talk to Helina but she just seemed to see right past him. Other times, she just seemed to disappear through the walls whenever Sirius seemed to be nearby.

"What is the matter with her? Why is she so……closed up? She doesn't even talk to us any more" Remus exclaimed to Emily once during patrols.

"I've tried to get it out of her. In every manner I know. She refuses to say any thing on the subject. It's some thing to do with Sirius. That much I could gather by myself. What did he do to irritate her this time?"

"Hey! It's not always his fault, ya know?"

"May be. But Helina isn't one to go off like that without reason"

"Yeah! What could he have done that could have irked her so? It's not as if him pranking and teasing her is new! They've been doing it to each other ever since second year!"

"Speaking of which, he hasn't pranked her once this year"

"Except for the times he asked her out on a date but he reckons he was serious"

"May be that was the problem"

"What?"

"Nothing. Oh! Look. I see a person at the end of the corridor. Oh! It's just the suit of armor"

Though Remus realized that Emily was purposefully distracting him, he went with it.

"Lily! Where is that girl when you need her? Oh there you are! I was just talking with Remus and…"

"He asked you out? Finally" Lily cut short before Emily could continue.

"No. He didn't ask me out. Any way, I think I've found the reason for Lina's subdued behaviour"

"What is it?"

"You know how right from the beginning of this year Sirius had been asking her out?"

"Yeah. Potter stops and Black begins was what I'd thought"

"And then he went out with Garcia, right?"

"Yeah. He's Black. You can't expect him to remain single for long!"

"May be asking her out and then going out with some one else was what ticked Lina off!"

"That may be but why should she be annoyed? It would mean she cared for him which she will………."

"vehemently decline, yes. But what if she is in the denial stage?"

"That is……..ridiculous. If Helina liked some one, we'd have been the first to know, right?"

"Yeah! But I'm sure that's the case. For instance, let's assume that you like James"

"I do not like that git!"

"Assuming that's true, what will you do?"

"I'd………try to avoid him as much as possible, I guess?"

"Do we see Helina doing any different?"

"Even if that's true, what do we do?"

"Nothing. This has to come to an end sometime. We can only wait and see"

"Let's go back to the commonroom now. It's past the time for patrol"

Meanwhile, another part of the castle

Helina huffed as she turned another corner of the castle to avoid Sirius.

He's every where! That blasted map of his! The next time I see it, I'm tearing it to pieces and throwing it into the fire!

"Ouch! Can't you see where you're……Oh! It's you"

"Why Jones, where you expecting some one else?"

"None of your business, Black. Now, move"

"No"

"What?"

"I'm not moving until you tell me the reason"

"Reason? What for?"

"I'm not stupid, Helina!"

"Are you sure ab….."

"Stop side tracking me. Why are you avoiding me?"

"The answer would be obvious. I don't like you. Where had you been for the past six years?"

"Helina, stop it. Stop acting as if nothing's wrong! Some thing's been bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Does it have some thing to do with me? Did I do some thing wrong?"

"Go away, Black"

"What did I do? I just did what we had already planned. I've been searching all over the castle for you to give you the information that I have gathered. Listen to this, Helina"

"Are you deaf, black? Can't you hear me? I have no interest in what you have to say! Alright! I don't care about the damned plan! Go back to snogging your girlfriend or whatever you where doing before you saw me"

As she tried to maneuver around him, she realized that she was neatly cornered and that there was no means of escape unless the walls of Hogwarts took pity on her and swallowed her, which would be much preferable than facing the person standing before her.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the reason for your behavior. It's not just me that's been bothered, you know? Lily, Alice and Emily are frantic with worry, James, Remus and Frank are anxious. Hell! Even Peter's noticed that you aren't normal. You can't expect me to take in all that crap about you being fine! Fine, my foot!" Sirius hollered as he lost his temper with her.

As Sirius turned angrier, Helina turned calmer.

"It's nothing you'll have to worry your head over, Black. Go back to your beauty sleep. You still have to charm the girl of the week. Or is it girl of the day, now?"

"Please, Helina. Stop this tirade. Shout. Curse. Break some thing, if it'll make you better. But don't do this! It's hurting every body, don't you see?" Sirius said in a low voice as he could visibly see her face closing up like the doors of Hogwarts had, a few hours before.

"Why should I, Sirius? Why should I destroy things? Who should I be angry with? What am I supposed to curse about?" Helina asked in a serene voice even as she bent her face down.

"I don't know, Helina. But if that's gonna make you turn back into your old self, then so be it. We need you back, Lina. Nothing is as fun without you"

"Some thing has changed, Sirius. I can feel it. I dunno what, but……"

"What is it, Lina? You can tell me. I may not be your friend or some thing but I……..it bothers me that you're troubled. What has made you this withdrawn?"

"I………this might seem comical but, I've been having dreams. Ever since that day you started……..that day you asked out Garcia. And before you ask, no, it has nothing to do with Voldemort. It may be, but he never exactly appears in my dreams so I'm not sure. Every time, it's the same. My friends, our friends actually, die right before my eyes while I stand in the background, unable to do any thing. Some thing keeps pulling me back. Then, there's this horrible laughter and then a voice, quite cruel and viciously gleeful, says that I could have saved them if only I hadn't………"

"You hadn't what?"

"That's when I wake up"

"It's a dream, Helina. It might be a portrayal of your sub conscious' thoughts"

"That may be. But it gets to me every time. That's why I thought…….."

"That if you got away from us that dream wouldn't occur in reality?"

"Yeah! I know it seems stupid, but.." Helina stopped, unable to continue.

"It isn't stupid, Lina. It's natural for you to feel this way. Any body would be scared if they had such dreams. But, wouldn't it be better if you had us for support? We could help you with these dreams! James would even make jokes out of it if you'd like!" Sirius said as he lifted her face by the chin and looked in her eyes that were, not cold as they had been before, but warm, nervous and vulnerable.

"I understand that now. I guess I needed some one as stubborn as me to tell me this" she said with a small smile.

"That's what I'm here for, Lina. To show the world that Helina Jones isn't the most stubborn person in the world"

"Quit it, Sirius!" Helina said even as she laughed at him.

"So, about this information that you mentioned earlier…."

"We've had enough for one day, don't you think. Let's worry about plans and tactics later, okay? After all, I do need my beauty sleep if I'm to get you to go out with me, right?" Sirius asked as he put his hands on her shoulder and they began walking towards the Gryffindor tower.

"I'm never going out with you, Sirius. Even so, I don't go out with people who have girlfriends"

"Will you go out with me if I told you that I broke up with her just this evening?"

"You broke up with McLaughlin!"

Though she tried not to, a smile appeared on her face, and happiness, in her heart.

"Yeah! I'd got all the information I could out of her and I can't date any body for too long or………"

"Or?"

"Or what'd happen to my image?" Sirius said, avoiding the real reason.

"Whatever, Sirius. Let's discuss that tomorrow, okay? Now I have to go and apologize to every body, right? Now that I think about it, I've been horrible these past few days, haven't I?"

"Nothing we can't handle, Lina"

"Okay! Let's see how you handle this. Last one there is a rotten egg" she cried as she took off towards the approaching Gryffindor commonroom.

That girl sure is full of surprises Sirius thought as he raced after her, determined to lose.

A/n: Hey there!!How are you guys!!!!!!! Long time no update, I know. I'm sorry. But there it is!

As always, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Surprising friendships and Planned attacks

Disclaimer : I don’t own any of the Harry Potter characters……

Chapter 8: Surprising friendships and Planned attacks

 

The next few weeks gave the student body of Hogwarts one of the worst shocks it had ever received. Every one who saw Sirius and Helina walking down the hall together, laughing, pinched themselves to make sure that they weren’t dreaming.

Then, there began a circulation of rumors that the two were secretly dating which became stronger as the days wore on and their relationship only seemed to strengthen. By the end of two weeks every one had begun to get tired of the development and was eagerly awaiting a clash between the two.

After apologizing to her friends, the rest of the Marauders and Frank, Helina had promptly returned to her routine of being the prankster. The only difference was that, now, most often, Sirius joined her in her pranks.

The two had previously agreed to look for any other signs of abnormality after discussing the details he had gathered from McLaughlin.

“It seems that Voldemort” Sirius uttered in a whisper as the two were walking along the corridors “was looking for some one”

“Some one?”

“Yes. It seems that he is looking for some one as powerful as him”

“Wouldn’t that be obvious? It’d be Dumbledore!”

“No. No. It isn’t Dumbledore”

“Even so, what is he doing searching for some one as powerful as him, at Hogwarts? We’re merely students!”

 

“He believes that, since he, the most powerful sorcerer of the age,”

Here, he was interrupted by Helina, “Dumbledore’s the most powerful sorcerer of the age!”

“According to him” Sirius continued, “came from Hogwarts, that the person he’s searching for will also be from here”

“Hmm……..”

“That’s why he attacked the train. He doesn’t want Dumbledore to know what he’s looking for either”

“Why?”

“Imagine what’d happen if Dumbledore knew?”

“He’d find out who that person was”

“And he’d make sure that Voldemort never even set his eyes upon him”

“Or her” Helina added.

“Or her” Sirius agreed.

“He was, at one point, convinced that it was James he was hunting for”

“What? Why?”

“Can’t you see why? Haven’t you seen the excellence he has in magic? Also, the Potters are an ancient magic family. They date back to the time of the Peverells”

“I’ve heard that one”

“And his parents are known to be the most powerful and successful Aurors of the century and that’s after taking Moody into account”

“Yeah! They’re great people. I guess James’d be a valid candidate. And the duel in the train would only have assured Voldemort further”

“One thing doesn’t add up though”

“What?”

“What does James’ parents have to do with him being ‘The One’ as he put it?” 

“Voldemort’s all about this pureblood mania, right?”

“Yeah?”

“How many magical families can claim that they are truly pureblood?”

“A select few”

“Namely?”

“The Potters, The Jones’, The Malfoys and……..The Blacks”

“There are a few more of them but lets not go into that”

“Okay!”

“So, according to Voldemort, to be as powerful as him, the wizard should be a pureblood, right?”

“It narrows down to either you, me or James since both Lucius and Regulus are already under his……….slavery”

“That’s why he told James that on the train”

“But, from what Garcia told me, it seemed as if being pureblood wasn’t the only criterion”

”What else! Never thought the Dark Lord would be such a demanding person”

“I’m not sure. But it seems that it has some thing to do with a prophecy”

“Prophecy! What else is there? An ancient myth coming alive to destroy the evil! This has become cliché enough already!”

“Well……..It isn’t my choice!”

“Okay! Sorry. I shouldn’t have blown up like that. Any thing else?”

“Yeah. There was one other………”

Here, Sirius was interrupted by the arrival of their Potions Professor, Slughorn.

“Do you reckon he has become any fatter?” Sirius whispered to Helina, smirking.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself? After all, you are his favorite student”

“That’d be Lily or Snivellus. Do I detect a hint of jealousy?” he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

“Like I’d be jealous of some one who goes to the Slug Club parties!”

“I could take you to one if you want?”

“Is that your novel way of asking me out, Sirius? It isn’t working”

“Worth a try, I guess”

“Class!”

“Here he goes” Helina said as she began taking out the ingredients for the potion they were brewing that day. 

And so, they set to work brewing the Shrinking solution and at the end of the class, Slughorn declared their potion ‘surprisingly strong and undoubtedly the best’, surprising them.

This was another development that had taken place that year. In a move to have time for discussing their plans, the two had decided to sit together in Potions and Charms which were the two classes where they could talk without being overheard or interrupted.

As it happened, the two, when put together, could brew almost any potion flawlessly.

As they exited the classroom and headed for the Great Hall, they were joined by the rest of the Marauders, Frank, Alice, Emily and Lily.

“Great going guys!” exclaimed Lily as she walked beside Emily.

“Thanks Lily” Helina beamed up at her.

“What has put you in such a good mood?” Remus asked, seeing the sunny smile she was sporting.

“Oh! Nothing. I guess being appreciated by Slughorn has put me in this happy mood”

“Mhmm” and Remus got a thoughtful look on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Helina! Helina!” Sirius shouted as he tried to get her attention amongst the crowd.

She turned her head and saw Sirius trying to wade his way through the throng of students.

“Hey, Sirius!” she greeted as Sirius came near her.

“Any news?”

“Yeah! I overheard some thing” Sirius whispered in her ear.

“What?”

“Not here” he caught her arm and made her stand still as the horde of students passed by them. 

Some recognized Sirius or Helina and waved to them.

After the crowd had passed, Sirius spoke again, in such a low tone that she had to strain her ear to hear what he was saying.

“They’re planning an attack”

“What so new about that? It has almost become a daily….”

“On Hogwarts”

“What? That was funny, Sirius. Tell me what the real news is”

On seeing Sirius’ somber face, she said, “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“I’m always Sirius, Jones” Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye.

“UH! That joke became old even before it was invented!” she retorted even as she was sporting a smile.

He knows just how and when to lighten the mood.

“Coming back, yes, there’s gonna be an attack on Hogwarts”

“But, that’s not possible. Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world!”

“I know. It seems their ‘Lord’ has told them this”

“When? How?”

“They weren’t sure themselves”

“What shall we do now? Should we inform this to Dumbledore?”

“What shall we say? He’ll know the truth as soon as we step into his proximity. And, assuming he doesn’t reproach us, which is not likely, what evidence can we give him that will be tangible enough for him to take measures?”

“What do we do then? Look on as the walls of Hogwarts are blasted open?”

“No. I say we wait until we gather more information. Then, probably, we can convince Dumbledore and he’ll be too busy making arrangements to punish us”

“Why are you so afraid of Dumbledore punishing you? I have heard that he’s as easygoing as they come”

“Yeah, but, I don’t want him to get the wrong idea about me. What he thinks of me matters a lot”

“Why?”

“He is one of the very few wizards that I revere. Also, he helped me in a time when nobody else did……..”

Sirius stopped as he went into reflection mode.

“Sirius! Sirius!” Helina waved her hand in front of his face bringing him back to earth.

“Oh, sorry! I just spaced out. Let’s go. Dinner should be ready by now”

“Okay!”

Later, after dinner, she, Lily, Emily and Alice were lounging in the commonroom sofa facing the window.

As Helina looked around the commonroom and finally at her friends, it finally hit her that if what Sirius had said was true, this would most likely be the last time she saw her friends and she had been ignoring them for almost two weeks now.

“I’m sorry, guys!” she suddenly blurt out, starting Emily and Alice who had been discussing about the need for studying Herbology to become an Auror.

“Whatever for, Lina?” Lily asked, looking up from the book she had been reading, Magical Beats and their Mysteries.

“You read that in third year”

“So, can’t I read it again?”

“That’s the fifth time you’re reading that book Lily” Emily muttered from her place on the floor.

“So? I like reading books” Lily protested “What did you apologize for, Lina?”

“Uh……..I just realized that …………….I had been ignoring you guys for so long”

“What?”

“No you didn’t!”

“There’s no need to apologize for any thing”

“Thanks for putting up with me, I guess. I was too preoccupied with…….”

“Sirius?” Emily suggested helpfully.

“No. It’s just………nothing. Just forget I ever said any thing. I’m just confused….”

And she lapsed into silence.

A few minutes and a lot of concerned stared thrown her way later,

“I’m going for a walk” she declared, and, before Lily could protest about it being after curfew, she jumped out of the couch and went towards the portrait hole.

“That girl will never follow the rules” Lily sighed as if resigning herself to the fact.

“Aren’t you going to give her detention?” Alice asked incredulously. 

“No. What’s the use? She’ll so the detention and right after that, she’ll break another one of the rules. There’s no sense in giving her a detention and I can’t take points away from her”

“Why not?”

“I never take points away from students. I don’t think it fair that, just because a student does some thing wrong, the entire house should be punished”

“Is our Lily turning soft?” Alice taunted.

“James is rubbing off on you already?” Emily asked with a knowing smile.

Lily went back to her reading without agreeing or objecting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Helina was about to round a corner, a door by the side opened and a hand reached out to drag her in.

“Umph……Why do you always do this?”

“Shh………They’re coming” he said as he showed her the infamous map where the dots Avery, Snape and Mulciber were moving towards the dots labeled Sirius Black and Helina Jones.

“What do we do now?”

“We listen” he muttered secretively. 

“How?”

“Watch and learn. Permite Audierea” he said as he pointed his wand towards Rosier who was passing through the corridor out side the room.

“What was that supposed to do?”

“Wait. Écoutez”

“What! It’s been decided!” the voice of Avery rang loud and clear as if he was right beside them.

“WoW! Where did you”

“Shh……..”

 

A/n: What was the decision? You’ve gotta wait for the next chap for it!

Any questions? Ask me through a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
